


Say you won't let go

by Racingqueen3007



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingqueen3007/pseuds/Racingqueen3007
Summary: Yann remembers a not so glorious evening which chamged his life quite a bit...





	Say you won't let go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here and also the first fanfic text I have written completely in English.  
> As you might guess from the title, it's inspired by James Athur's song "Say you won't let go".  
> It's just a short OS and all fluff, but I hope you still enjoy it!  
> Big shout out and thanks to the wonderful Aryna for beta-reading!

The soft crys from the room next door that came through the baby monitor woke Yann from his peaceful sleep.  
Only half awake he grabbed the baby monitor from the nightstand, turned it off and walked over into the side room. He walked straight up to the crib which was at the opposite side of the room. He reached his hand out and nearly immediately the cries stopped and a little hand grabbed one of his fingers and held it tight.  
Yann looked down into the baby crib where his son was laying and just as every other time he started smiling. The little Nate, to be precisely Nathanael, was his greatest treasure and he’d never trade him for anything in the world. He doubted for a long time that he’d be a father one day and yet he was now.  
Yann took the little one out of his crib and sat down in an easy chair. Carefully he stroke Nate’s little hands while his thoughts were wandering off…

 

He knew it. He had known from the beginning that it was a terrible idea to go out clubbing and still he had allowed himself to be talked into by his former colleagues. A moan snatched him from his thoughts and reminded him of where he was. The weight of the other young man lay fully on him. While Yann held him so he wouldn’t fall, he searched for the hotel key in the others’ jacket to open the door to the suite. After a few unsuccessful tries, he finally managed to open the door. A sigh came from his mouth as he was finally able to pull the young man into the suite. He tried to close the door behind them while he was groping for a light switch on the wall. Once he had finally found it he dragged the brown haired with him to place him onto the huge bed in the room. He sighed in relief as the weight literally eased of his shoulders. Since they had reached the hotel the other man hadn’t said a word and also on the short way from the club to the hotel he had only slurred a few incomprehensible words.

“Yann…I…I feel siick to ma stomach”, a groan jolted Yann out of his thoughts and he saw how the other man stood up in a shaky way.  
Still a little out of it Yann replied: “Roman wait! Let me help you!”  
But Roman weaved into the bathroom like a scalded cat and Yann could only hear how he started throwing up. He quickly grabbed a bottle of water from a dresser next to him and rushed into the bathroom to help Roman.  
Roman cowered in front of the toilet and clung onto it firmly while heavily breathing in and out. Yann kneeled down next to him, laid his hand onto Roman’s back and asked him with a soft smile on his lips: “Are you feeling better?”  
Immediately Roman looked up and looked at Yann with his brown deer like eyes while he nodded in embarrassment. Yann stroke his back briefly, then handed him the bottle of water, which Roman replied with a grateful smile. This smile alone was enough to make Yann's heart beat a little faster, because that was what Roman did in a, to him unconscious, routine.

For a minute Yann felt stone cold sober and asked himself how for god’s sake he had gotten into this, although he did know well enough how he ended here as well as that it wouldn’t end well if he wouldn’t leave as soon as possible.  
From the moment he had seen Roman in the club he knew that the evening would be anything, but relaxed as how the other guys had promised him. He had known that some of his Nati colleagues would be there this evening, but he had hoped strongly that Roman would not be one of them. Because even if Yann didn’t want to at the beginning, during the last few weeks he had to admit that he had fallen in love with his colleague. He loved the man with whom he actually led a permanently fight for the number one in the goal of the Swiss national team.  
When they had been in the club Yann couldn’t resist catching a glance of Roman every now and then while he got lost in his thoughts, what led to questions and sceptical looks about his absence from his friends. For Yann, that was a wake-up call to pull himself together.  
Roman, on the other hand, had done himself quite well this evening, a little too well, as one could see in retrospect. Almost the whole evening he had been on the dance floor, leaving it only to have another drink and now you could see the result of this. Yann, however, could not explain why Roman had let himself go like this, because even if they were playing in different teams, they had already been celebrating with their national team colleagues, and Yann had always considered Roman as very responsible and reasonable and not as someone who would get so wasted without a reason.

However, Yann left it there and stopped thinking of the reasons that made Roman do this, but rather bethink of helping him again.  
"You should rest, Roman," Yann said, and helped Roman to go over to the sink so that he could rinse his mouth once more.  
"Mhmm ... hmm," he replied and partly leaning onto Yann while scuffing behind to get to his bed and letting himself fall back on it as soon they reached it.  
Yann took off the jacket and shoes Roman was still wearing and tucked him in like a little child. Then he went back to the bathroom and filled a plastic bin which he had found in one of the cabinets with some water before he placed it on the floor and a bottle of water on the night table next to Roman’s bed with the words "Just to make sure".  
"Can you stay over please, Yann?" Roman suddenly asked him out of nowhere and reached for his hand and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Yann's skin began to tingle under the touch of Roman’s hand.  
As calmly as possible, he replied:" Roman, I already told you I think you should get some rest, if you want to I'll come back tomorrow to check on you."  
"Okay ... good night, Yann," Roman approved mumbling as he cuddled into his pillows and almost instantly fell asleep, loosening the grip around Yann's hand.  
With a smile on his lips, Yann also said goodbye: "Good night, Roman."

 

Yann felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately turned his head and looked up into the face of a sleepy Roman. Nate had meanwhile fell asleep again in his arms.  
"Are the two of you alright?" Roman asked with a voice that was still deep and drowsy.  
"Yes, everything is fine with us. I think I just got lost in my thoughts while I waited for the little man to fall asleep again, "Yann whispered, placing Nate cautiously back into his bed. He paused for a moment, watching his little boy, and felt two strong arms wrapping around him from behind.  
"Let's head back to bed, honey," Roman whispered into Yann’s ear and pulled him back into the bedroom with him.  
A few minutes later, they were cuddling up in bed. Yann lay with his back to Roman, who had wrapped his arms around him again when he asked, "What's the matter with you being lost in your thoughts?"  
"Oh, I thought about the evening I'd brought you to the hotel," Yann said with a devilish grin as Roman hated it when someone brought this inglorious evening of his back to his mind. “Well as much as I hate remembering my behaviour on that evening. I would always do the same again because it lead to our first date when I wanted to make it up to you and to our little family which I treasure more than anything in the world,” Roman looked straight into Yann’s loving brown eyes.  
“I love you, Yann” he said before he kissed him goodnight.  
“And I won’t ever let you go” he whispered in his ear before both of them fall asleep.


End file.
